Love In This Club
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: Troy and Gabi are looking for some fun on the town.. When they head into a club, maybe its a little more fun than they anticipated  Sexual content RxR Troyella!


_**Just a quick A/N. Ummm.. THANK YOU! First of all :D To all the reviews I got on Summer Fun! Its only 9 so far but out of all three one shots it's the most lol.. I'm glad so many people enjoyed reading it and thank you also to the people who favourited my stories.. Or added me to their favourite authors list.. It means a lot :D**_

_**To the anonymous reviewer who reviewed Summer Fun (Well one of them) YOU'RE (Better?) rude.. I'm not saying you didn't have a right to say what you did because it obviously annoyed you.. But you didn't have to be so rude about it, if you didn't enjoy my one shot fair enough.. But you could've at least said something nice about it if you did like it, because I work hard on all my ones shots and I'm sorry I'm not a perfectionist with my grammar.. I'm not a professional writer (At the moment).. I'm just starting out and it'd be greatly appreciated it if you were slightly nicer with your review.. But I do like people giving me feedback and I appreciated your review I just wish you weren't so rude about it.. Thank you!**_

_**Okay, now that's out of the way, read and enjoy!.. Review? ;D **_

I was standing in my walk in cupboard, deciding what to wear for the evening. It was Saturday night and Troy and I decided to go out to a club, but the way I was going?.. I wouldn't be wearing anything. "Troy, which dress?"

"What choices do I have?" He asked, from his laying position on our bed

"I've got my black one.. You know that plain one that goes mid thigh and its just one shoulder with the bow on the strap.." I called out, sitting the dress I'd just explained on the door handle "..Or.. That one its like black around my boobs and then goes silver and around my thighs its like a whitey color and it stops there.. Its kind of layered"

Troy murmured an answer that not even he would've understood, with his eyes shut I'd say he was finding it difficult to stay awake. Yeah I knew he had his eyes shut, I could see him!

"Actually.. The second one would go more with the shoes I have picked out" I muttered to myself "..Troy?.. Your no help at all.. Gosh!"

I walked out, instantly forgiving him when I saw him laying on our bed, shirtless. That alone made me weak in the knees. His hair was slightly matted to his head, thanks to the sweat that had formed when he was outside in the hot sun doing yard work. His pants were sitting low on his hips, his hand resting on his chest, whilst the other one was acting as a pillow behind his head.

"Oh my.. I dropped my bra" I smiled, fake gasping

"Whoa.. Bra dropping?" Troy mumbled sleepily, sitting up as his eyes opened drowsily

"Your such a guy.." I laughed, running over to the bed, before I jumped on his lap

He groaned, but his arms instinctively wrapped around my waist "..Brie, it hurts"

"Sorry.." I smiled, kissing him quickly "..I'll make it better" I smiled, rubbing his crotch

"I like the sound of that.." He smiled, kissing me quickly

"All better?" I giggled, getting up. I laughed when his arms wrapped back around my waist, pulling me back onto the bed "..T-Troy" I managed to get out between my laughter

"What?" He chuckled, before his hands started tickling my sides

"N-No! I-I was joking!" I giggled

"Oh really?" He chuckled, moving so he was straddling me

"Y-Yeah.." I giggled, trying to get out from under him

"Uh-uh, Brie" He smiled, pinning both my hands above my head, tickling under my arms

"I-I can-nt br-breathe" I giggled

"Say.. Troy Bolton, is the most amazing boyfriend I have ever had.. And I shall help him because I hurt him.. And.. He is amazing at sex.." He smiled "..Umm.. And I will wear the black dress tonight cause its Troy's favourite and yes he was listening when I was muttering that he wasn't"

"Sm-Smart ass.." I giggled

"No.." He chuckled, lifting my shirt up

"D-Don't!" I laughed, sucking my stomach in as he blew raspberries on it. What? If I couldn't move out from under him I had to try get away from him somehow. I giggled, when his tongue ran from my belly button up my stomach

"Say it.." He smiled, before blowing another raspberry under my boob

"Tr-Troy Bo-Bolton.." I giggled "..I-Is the most amazing boyfriend I have ever had.." I managed "..And I shall help him because I hurt him.. And.. He is amazing at sex.." I laughed "..But my black dress d-doesn't go with sh-shoes"

"Get new shoes" He laughed

"Y-You pay for them.." I giggle

"Fine.." He smiled, as he stopped tickling me, leaning down and kissing me quickly

"Really?" I smiled

"Of course.. If it means getting you into that dress" He chuckled

"Aww.. Troy!" I smiled, leaning up on my elbows

"Now.. You have some helping to do Missy" He smiled

"Yeah, that's cool.. Change the subject" I laughed

"I will.." He smiled, kissing me quickly, before he moved to lay back against the pillows

"Your mean.." I smiled, moving so I was straddling his waist. Running my hands up and down his well toned chest

"You still love me.." He smiled, as his hands traveled up the side of my thighs, stopping to rest underneath the bottom of my shirt

"Your lucky.." I giggled, leaning down and kissing him softly. I didn't kiss his lips long before I kissed down his jaw line.

"Very lucky…" I heard Troy say.

His hands rubbed my sides as I kissed down his chest, my hands resting on either side of him on the bed. Once I got low enough I sat up straight, running my finger along the waistband of his boxers. I pulled at his pants, once they were off I pulled my skirt up a little higher before I rubbed myself against him, eliciting a moan from both of us.

I smiled down at him, pulling his boxers down, I got them off and let them drop to the bed beside us, along with his pants, I moved so I was sat up on his thighs "..Did I hurt little Troy?" I smiled, lightly running my finger up and down his hardening shaft

"Y-Yeah" Troy got out, moving his hands behind his head

"Aww.." I smiled, I grabbed his penis, running my hand up and down it a few times. Happy when it stood up straight

"D-Don't stop Brie.."

"I'm not planning on it.." I smiled, before I done anything else I slowly pulled my shirt over my head, I knew he liked seeing me too, after I got it off I let it drop with Troy's pants before I unclipped my bra, chucking it at Troy

"That is so much better" He chuckled, pulling my bra from his face, sitting it beside him, before he put his hand behind his head again

"I'm glad you think so.. Now relax, Mister" I smiled

"Mmm.. Relaxed" He smiled

"Good.." I smiled, before I leaned over, flicking his tip with my tongue, smiling when I heard a light moan escape his lips. I sucked on his tip just to begin with, before I moved my mouth down slowly. I only got about half way before I had to move back up his shaft, I repeated the same movement a couple of times before I quickened my pace.

"Fuck Brie" I heard Troy moan, before his hand found my hair

I started moving my right hand in sync with my mouth, using my left hand to rub his thigh lightly.

"G-God.. F-Faster" He moaned, gripping my hair. I moved my mouth faster, still moving my hand along with it "..I-I'm gunna cum Brie"

Go me! I would've smiled, if my mouth wasn't so full! It wasn't too long before I loud moan escaped his lips, his seed spilling into my mouth. I was a nice girlfriend, nice enough for me to swallow the cum. It wasn't like it tasted as bad, kinda salty, but it was gone before I had time to think about it.

"How was that for fixing?" I smiled

"You certainly fixed it.." He chuckled, sitting up

"Now I've done that.. Shoe shopping!" I giggled

"Gee thanks.." Troy laughed

"Kidding.. I'll pull your pants on first" I smiled

"You're the nicest girlfriend.." He smiled. Sarcasm laced through his voice

"I'm only kidding.." I giggled

"Good.." He laughed, kissing me quickly

"Have a good night.."

I smiled at the bouncer, he was really nice! He let us in straight away.. Troy and I were at the club, after I went and brought my nice new high heels, we spent the rest of the afternoon fooling around before I convinced Troy that going out would be better than staying in for the night. I wanted to show off my new shoes!

"You look gorgeous" Troy whispered in my ear, pulling me closer to him

"Stop.." I giggled "..You've said it every two minutes since I put the dress on"

"I know.." He laughed "..But its true.. I love this dress on you"

I smiled, letting out a light shriek when his hand gripped my butt "..Troy!" I laughed

"What?" He chuckled

"Don't do that here!" I smiled

"Why not?" He laughed, pulling me closer "..You're my girlfriend, I can do what I want"

I giggled and shook my head "..No Bolton.. Leave it for the bedroom"

"I cant wait that long" He groaned, nibbling my ear lobe lightly

I moaned lightly, before pulling myself away "..You can.. And you will" I smiled "..Now.. Go buy me a drink mister and I'll meet you over at those seats" I nod, pointing to the seats just across the room

"Your mean.." He frowned

"You still love me.." I giggled, kissing him quickly "..Please.." I pout "..I'm thirsty"

"Fine.. Just cause I don't like you pouting.."

"But you said I look adorable!"

"You do.." He laughed "..Which is why I don't like it.. You get anything you want then so I might as well stop it at a drink"

"Awww.." I giggled "..Your so cute!"

"Your cuter.. Now go get a table and I'll get our drinks" He smiled, kissing me quickly before heading over to the bar

I giggled, walking over to a booth, it was off to the corner. More out of site than the others.. I smiled, sitting down on the seat. I jumped slightly when a guy sat down next to me "..Hey babe" He slurred, slinging his arm around my shoulders

I shrugged him off, scooting away from him "..I'm not your babe" I muttered "..Leave me alone"

"Sure you are!.." He laughed, moving closer to me again "..You're my babe.. My gorgeous babe" He smiled, running his hand up my thigh. Before I had time to blink his hand was off my thigh and Troy had him pinned up against the wall near the booth

"Hey!.." Troy growled, his arm pushing against the guys throat "..She said leave her alone"

"Dude! Chill.. She's my girlfriend"

"That's funny.. Cause I seem to remember asking her out before tonight.. And I seem to remember moving in with her.. And I even remember.. Bringing her to this club tonight.. So I suggest you leave her alone before I punch you out"

"Whoa.. Take a chill pill dude!" The guy laughed, kinda slurring his words

"I suggest you leave.. Go home and sleep.. Stop hitting on other peoples girlfriend" Troy nodded, letting the guy go

"Nahh.. I think I wanna stay with this gorgeous babe here.." He smiled, going to sit near me again

Troy growled, grabbing him by the collar before pushing him away from us "..Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend"

"Troy.. Just leave it now" I sighed, pulling my dress down a little

"Sorry baby.." He sighed, sitting beside me "..Jerk.. If he tries to come back I swear"

"Just leave it.. If he comes back we're leaving" I nod

"I knew coming out would be a bad idea" He sighed, wrapping his arm around my waist

"Hey.." I frowned, resting my hand on his chest, kissing his cheek softly "..I wanted to show everyone you're _my_ boyfriend.." I smiled "..I like to show you off.." I giggled "..So let me"

"I like to show everyone that you're my girlfriend" He smiled, kissing my lips quickly "..Mmm strawberry"

"Just for you.." I smiled

"I love you so much" He laughed, pulling me closer "..You know how to make me happy"

"I'm glad.." I smiled "..I love you too.." I giggled "..More than anything.. You're my sexy man who knows how to make me the happiest girl on earth"

"You're a woman Brie.." He laughed "..Not a girl"

"I'm your girl" I smiled

"Well.. Yeah" He laughed "..But that's different"

"Hmm.. Yeah, whatever" I giggled "..Woman makes me sound old.. Mature girl?"

"Whatever Brie" He chuckled

"Shh.." I giggled "..Where's my drink boy?" I smiled

"Coming right now.." He smiled, before a waitress sat two drinks on our table "..Thank you" Troy smiled at the waitress, sitting my drink in front of me

"Thanks.." I smiled at the waitress

"Your welcome love birds" She smiled, before walking off to another table

I giggled, resting my head on Troy's chest "..Aww.. That was cute!"

"Your cute" Troy smiled, kissing the top of my head. I smiled watching him as he picked his drink up, taking a sip of it

"Your even cuter.." I giggled "..You even look cute when your only taking a sip of your drink!"

He laughed, a little of his drink landing on the table "..Brie.. Don't say that while I'm in mid- sip"

I giggled "..I was being serious! Nothing funny about my previous statement"

"Your adorable!" He laughed, before leaning closer to my ear "..And your making me pretty hard.. Seeing you in that dress?.. I wanted to rip it off you the moment you put it on"

"Troy.." I smiled, biting my lip.. I giggled, trailing my hand down his chest. I smiled when he squeezed my hip lightly

"What?" He asked huskily, his other hand traveling up my thigh, near the hem of my dress

"We prob-probably shouldn't do this here" I managed, as his hand slid under my dress

"Brie.." He mumbled, lightly running his tongue from my collarbone up to my neck, before he sucked lightly on my skin

I moaned lightly, pushing my hand under his shirt "..Y-Yeah?" I asked, my nails lightly dragging down his stomach

"Please.." He groaned lightly, pulling away from my neck after he made sure his light sucking was sure to leave a mark, I could feel his hand moving closer and closer to my underwear but his piercing blue eyes had a hold on me.. They were all I could concentrate on! "..No ones watching" He nodded, pulling me closer

"I.." I started to protest before his thumb pushed against my underwear, coming in contact with my clit through the lacy material "..Oh my" I managed. I let my eyes flutter closed, burying my head in the crook of his neck

"Brie.." I heard Troy whisper, his hand moving from under my dress, wrapping around my waist

I moved so I was straddling his waist "..You have to finish what you started Bolton.. Don't worry you'll get repaid" I smiled

"Good.." He laughed, before his lips connected with mine. I moaned, moving my hands to his hair. Our tongues met, causing a moan from both of us. I could feel my underwear getting wetter by the second, I moaned a little louder as he kissed down my neck "..You. Are. Gorgeous" He mumbled against my skin, as he kept kissing down

"Your.. Amazing" I managed "..Troy, I'm so wet" I moaned, grinding my hips against his

"Fuck Brie.." He moaned, his hands sliding back up under my dress

I moved my hands from his hair, trailing them down his chest before I undone his belt. While I was doing that he very slowly pulled my underwear down "..You better have those down before I get your pants undone"

"Will do woman.." He smiled, pulling my underwear so they were sitting just under my knees

"Don't!" I smiled, slapping his chest lightly, undoing his zipper with my free hand

"Sorry Brie.." He chuckled, pulling me closer "..Its just fun teasing you" He smiled

I smiled "..Oh yeah?" I asked, grinding my hips against his again, causing him to moan.. His head falling back against the seat "..Teasing is fun" I smiled

"Uh-uh.. You move your dead" He laughed, looking at me

"I never said I'd move" I smiled

"You were thinking it.." He laughed

"Maybe.." I smiled, before I kissed him, moving my hand into his pants. I rubbed his hardening shaft through his boxers, before moving my hand into his boxers.. Pushing them down so I could pull his penis out.

"Mmm.." He moaned, his arms tightening around my waist. I smiled against his lips, flicking his tip with my thumb, causing another moan "..Brie" He mumbled against my lips

I went to answer but gasped instead when his thumb came in contact with my clit once again, this time no material in between.. I guess he figured my game out. I moved my lips away from his, my mouth near his ear instead "..Troy.." I moaned "..I'm so wet" I whispered, gasping lightly again when he pushed one finger in.

"I can tell Brie" He said huskily, slowly pulling his finger out

"D-Don't Bolton.."

"Don't what?" He smirked

"Be mean.." I moaned, as he slipped another finger in

"Do you want me or my fingers?"

"Y-You" I moaned

"You sure Brie?" He smiled, moving his fingers faster

I moaned, moving a hand to his shoulder, squeezing lightly "..Yeah" I moaned "..U-Unless you just wanna sit there with a hard on" He knew I'd be mean enough to stop after he'd done me a favor.. Its happened before

"Okay, okay.." He laughed, pulling his fingers out

I whimpered slightly.. It felt good! But it'd feel better in a second "..I'm not waiting" I smiled, before I kissed him. I sat up a little more, positioning myself before I slid onto Troy's hardened member. I moaned, biting his bottom lip lightly "..Fuck"

"Holy shit Brie.." Troy moaned, his hands gripping my hips

I moaned, sliding up and down his shaft slowly "..Your so big" I managed

"Your so tight" He mumbled, his lips sucking on my neck lightly

I moaned, moving my hands to his hair, gripping lightly. Moaning a little louder when Troy's hands started guiding me a little faster "..Wh-What if we get caught?" I managed

"No ones looking.." Troy mumbled against my neck.. He must've been looking behind me

I nodded, before I felt Troy thrusting myself against him harder "..Holy.. Fuck" I managed to get out.. This was awesome! Not that our sex wasn't not awesome.. Ever!

"Tell me about it" Troy moaned

"Troy.." I gasped when his thumb started rubbing my clit again.. He knew I loved that! "..Fuck.. Your amazing"

"You are.." He moaned, squeezing my hips lightly again "..Faster?"

"H-Harder.." I nodded

"Gladly.." He smiled, his hands once again guiding my hips towards him a little harder

"I-I'm so close" I moaned

"Me too Brie" Troy moaned

I gripped his hair a little tighter, feeling my walls contracting around his penis "..Fu-Fuck I'm gunna cum" I moaned, burying my face in his shoulder. I bit my lip as I came, keeping my grip on Troy's hair

"Oh.. Shit Brie" Troy moaned, gripping my hips as he came. He slowed down my pace, as he rode out his orgasm. Me still finishing mine, I rested my forehead against his shoulder, out of breath

"Fuck.." I breathed "..That was amazing" I nodded

"More than amazing" Troy smiled, kissing the side of my head "..We should do this more often" He chuckled

I smiled, sitting up straight so I was looking at him "..Sounds like a plan Bolton" I giggled, kissing him quickly "..I love you" I smiled, pulling his pants back up for him, before fixing myself up

"I love you too gorgeous" He smiled, kissing me quickly

_**Once again.. Review? Haha.. I hope you enjoyed it! I have some more ideas in mind :D So keep on the look out! **_


End file.
